Silent Dreams
by Colored-Chrome
Summary: Hinata. All about her. And what she wants to be. NaruHina-centric.


**A/N: Hey people. I have a thing for "changing character" stories, so I plan to write a couple more about the life of a few more shinobi with a troubled past.**

Hinata was not one to take insult lying down. At least, not anymore.

Before, she was the type to "give up and cry" (in her own words). However, all this changed when she met Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was one young man who had the ability to change lives, for the better. Well, not a young man, considering he (along with the rest of the Rookie 9) has matured, physically at least, to the age of twenty three years. Having played host to the Kyuubi ever since he was born, Naruto's present day respect from the villagers was something that was acquired, not born with.

This was the man that had changed Hinata Hyuuga profoundly. The man she loved profusely.

Hinata was once a failing academy student. One who was prone to giving up very easily. Average grades, and below than average social skills, Hinata's father deemed her as unworthy to become the heir to the prestigious Hyuuga clan, and started training her younger sister Hanabi in her stead. Till then, Hinata felt her life was lacking a reason to continue. Yes, little known to others, the young Hinata Hyuuga was becoming suicidal.

Then, one fine spring day, she met Naruto in a park. And it was like a sudden meteor from the heavens that changed Hinata at the exact time. He was the one that gave Hinata a reason to work hard, and become stronger to become an equal of those who scorned her for her "sad kindness" and "weak-heartedness which made her unworthy to be the heir to the head of the Hyuuga clan". She would show them. Yes, she would!

After her promotion to Genin, placed in a team with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, Hinata was losing her faith in herself., the last thing she thought would give her a reason to stay alive, to show her worth.

This was before, however, she realized the importance of team work and her team members.

Sure, the frequent near-death experiences helped her to see the treasure in each of her friends, but after she saw one almost die in _front of her eyes_ (namely Naruto) during Pain's attack on Konoha, Hinata finally cracked and was prepared to show the world that she was prepared to protect those she loved.

Naruto, being as oblivious as ever, was shocked when Hinata confessed herself to him, ever so bravely facing Pain to protect him, when he hadn't even known of her affections.

When she was struck down, Naruto did the only thing that any man, no, any_ person _would have done in his position.

He kicked Pain's sorry ass.

But of course, his kicking ass came at a price. Naruto had grown six tails by the time Yamato finally arrived and sealed him.

The next few days, neither Hinata nor Naruto saw each other, both being admitted to the hospital and being fussed over by an enraged Sakura and Ino. Hinata was not particularly looking forward to meeting Naruto. Because, being Hinata, she couldn't help but be shy and embarrassed.

Naruto, however, proved to her that love was not something to be ashamed, rather, something to be proud of. He showed it to her when he told her that he _finally _found that he reciprocated her feelings. That he had for a long time, but, him, being the fool he was, ignored his heart's calling.

Usually, when something like this happens, people tend to seal the deal with a kiss.

Naruto was different. He sealed the deal with a bowl of ramen at his most favorite place in the world; Ichiraku Ramen.

Hinata, looking back on her life today, saw that she became very lucky, as did all her friends and her cousin, Neji. After finally realizing what made Neji act the way he did, Hinata vowed to be a nicer person to him and extended a hand of friendship to him. Now, they had a very comfortable relationship (as comfortable anyone and Neji could be, of course). Neji instantly proved himself to be a very reliable person, boosting and helping his younger cousin every step of the way. And, at times, being the possessive older brother that Hinata never had.

Sakura, Ino, Temari and Tenten were the three Hinata could atually connect with very well. All three had scarily high tempers and wee prone to violent outbursts at any possible time. But still, as girls tend to, she maintained a close relationship with them, being the only kunoichi she could trust.

Gaara and Kankuro… well, no one could have ever anticipated how they would have reacted to Hinata's bravery. Gaara and Kankurou both followed Neji's example, treating her as a younger sister, and were not ashamed to beat any boy up who lay a finger on Hinata... if that boy was not Naruto, of course.

How could she forget Kiba and Shino? They became more like Hinata's staunchest supporters in everything she did, and they too, started jealously protecting Hinata from those "evil males out there" (Gaara's words). They were, however Hinata's closest friends and had the honor of being members of her team as well.

Quite unpredictably, Hinata had immediately warmed up to Shikamaru and Choji. Both enjoyed silnce as much as she did (although for different reasons), so they instantly clicked. In fact, Hinata was frequently seen nowadays with them eating at Ichiraku Ramen or just lying on the (many) meadows of Konoha, staring at the clouds (while Choji ate).

Hinata's bravery also earned her high praise from both Gai-sensei and Rock Lee. They complemented her strong mindedness and headstrong demeanor…

And her "dazzling display of youth".

Some people just don't change.

All the teachers appreciated her bravery, Kurenai-sensei especially so.

Kakashi-sensei also thanked her for "saving his knuckleheaded student".

Hinata's ties with her family had improved tremendously. Now, his father did not even reconsider whether she would be worthy to lead the clan. Hanabi was also one who kicked any boy who got hear her nii-sama that she loved so much.

So, in doing so, Hanabi had joined the "Kill Anyone Who Lays A Finger On Hinata" with Neji as president, Shino and Gaara as treasurer and Rock Lee and Kiba as Vice-presidents.

Yes, even Hinata didn't believe they came up with a knuckleheaded idea like that.

And finally Naruto… The one who hade changed her right from when they first met.

Now, formally the Hokage-sama, Naruto stayed with Hinata faithfully ever since the attack by Pain. Rooting for her, being beaten up by Neji for bringing her home late for her, and most importantly, being there for her.

There for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to laugh with, someone to eat (preferably ramen) with and someone to be with.

Hinata was happy. Now. Finally. And she had a feeling this would last forever.


End file.
